Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
Can't vote on this page? Read this as to why. On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. To see the the pictures that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the 'archive' page. FPM Rules: * Do not nominate more than one image unless the other nomination is withdrawn. Violaters of this rule will have that nomination delisted. * Do not remove or alter votes by other users. * No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. * If you are a new nominater or voter, please read the Voting Tips. * Only three images are allowed per month. This is so the nomination will not be cluttered. *Do not support your own images. * When voting on an image, please note that it is not about personal taste or opinion. Only pick images of high-quality, which means that they are bright and either a DVD rip or iTunes Widescreen screencap. To see what constitutes as high quality, please read this quote from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, referring to the brightness and popping colors that make up the show: for September 2010 Picture #1 ' ' *'Info:' Uploaded by (user). Nominated by (Pretty pink123 Summer Belongs To You!). Support # Cute! -FossilsDaDaDa # OMG! I love this part of the episode! The only thing that would've made it better would be if Isabella didn't notice her mistake/Phineas figured out what she was about to say. Yeah, this will win.:)Just a day, just an oridinary day 13:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # I nearly cried when I saw this part of the episode! Not only is the picture clear, colorful, and up to standards, but it also dictates my favorite part of my favorite episode of all time! Black Spiderman 19:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # This moment totally made me aww out loud. Very cute Phinabella. Fireside Girl 12:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # It has the logo on it. # Sorry but I need someone to remove the logo. I didn't notice.Pretty pink123 Summer Belongs To You! 05:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # Picture has been changed to the larger version that already existed and I have uploaded a new version from iTunes. At the moment, the wiki's cache is not updating, so it is still showing the old version with the Disney XD logo. Until that catches up, the updated picture can be viewed here. Cast your votes for or against this picture based on that version. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture #2 *'Info:' Uploaded by Psychopulse. Nominated by -'MooMoo' {talk} 12:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Support # Great pic for October. Halloween-y. Nice quality. Phineas18 12:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) # I agree with the comment above. Good quality and perfect for Halloween. Cmcrox11 17:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) # This picture really shows how much fun they have together with Phineas's and Ferb's crazy ideas. Love it. Pammazola 00:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # Yeah. It's perfect. It's from Phineas's Halloween song "One Good Scare", after all.P&I4EVAH! 00:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # Great for Halloween!! So cute! Great shot as well. Really good quality, and no logo! nice :D MrsFerbFletcher101 10:35, September 4th, 2010 # What Phineas18 said. 561 12:07 September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Picture #3 ' ' *'Info:' Uploaded by MooMoo-of-Doom. Nominated by Vincene. Support # Of course Marekos1996 19:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # It's recent, but it's obviously one of the most important moments of the show (or at least for Candace-Jeremy), it's also nice quality, and I don't mind the XD-logo. Maplestrip 10:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # It has a logo on it. Aren't pictures not supposed to have logos on it? Also, this is recent. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments # You have to be extra careful when choosing pictures! You can ask some other users to edit that picture to remove the logo. --'Pretty pink123' Summer Belongs To You! 05:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC)